Eureka 707
by MastamindDaNova
Summary: Eureka and Renton return from they're honeymoon to be find that they're school work on the Gekko was not legal and must return to highschool in hopes of earning they're GED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"Renton, come on we're gonna be late for school !, said Eureka"_**

**_Eureka and Renton were going back to highschool, due to a complaint by the head of Bellforest education._**

**_"I can't belive we did all that work for nothing, said Renton walkin down the stairs." "This is so totally lame, I mean I did the work, I took the test, is it my fault no one on the Gekko bothered to moderate our work ?"_**

**_"It's not just that, Renton, you weren't offically cleared to start homeschooling", said Axel_**

**_"Well why didn't you clear me, while I was gone", grumbled Renton._**

**_"Maybe if you hadn't have taken off so quickly, we would've had time to talk about it !", yelled Axel._**

**_"C'mon Renton, we're late", said Eureka, snatching Renton from the conversation and dragging him to Axel's car._**

**_Eureka decided to go back to chool to experience a high school life, and to be there to support Renton._**

**_"Man this car is a piece of trash", said Renton brushin off his and Eureka's seat, wich was covered wit food and dirt._**

**_"It's alright, Renton, just try to relax, ok ?", asked Eureka._**

**_Eureka kissed Renton wich made him blush, Renton put the car in drive and left everything else in the dust._**

**_--_**

**_Maurice, joined the 2nd grade class of Bellforest Elementary_**

**_Maeter joined the 1st grade class of Bellforest Elementary_**

**_Linck, joined the kidnegarden calss of Bellforest Elementary_**

**_When they arrived at school they each became uneasy knowing that they would have to split up to attend seperate classes._**

**_"I don't wanna start public school !", cried Linck "I wanna go back home and learn there !"_**

**_"Linck get it together !", yelled Maurice. "We gotta do this !"_**

**_Maurice tried to act brave in a attempt to be a leader and to not be humiliated by Linck's ear piercing screech_**

**_"Scary cat scary cat, you a scary cat, teased Maeter._**

**_"I am not !", shouted Linck._**

**_As Maeter constantlly meowed at Linck, Maurice lead his brothers and sisters into the gates of the school._**

**_--_**

**_Eureka and Renton pulled up into teh highschool parking lot, muh to teh dismay of teh princapal, who Renton accidently bumped into on the way._**

**_"Oops, sorry sir", said Renton, scratching his head in embarrasement. "I'm really no good at driving this thing"._**

**_"Then maybe you should rip up your license" said Princapal Pettely, fiercly. "I hate these stupid teenagers, who think that life is one big party", he said to himself. "Stay out my way ya basturd", he screamed before speeding off into the parking lot._**

**_Renton was a little shaken up, but content that his car wasn't damaged. He pulled into teh parking lot, and when he stepped out he was sure to stay clear of Princapal Pettely._**

**_"Wow we're not late" said Renton looking at his watch._**

**_Him and Eureka spotted a bunch of kids, hanging out on the benches, near the lunchroom, and decided to wait there, until the bell rang._**

**_"Hey, you two new here ?", asked one of the girls._**

**_"Yeah, I'm Eureka and this is my husband Renton" Eureka replied. "_**

**_"Eh, we got like three other married couples here" said the girl. "You got any kids ?"_**

**_"Yes, three adopted"_**

**_"Well, first time I heard of anyone adopting a kid, easpecially three, and you're man here didn't leave you" the girl said with a slight laugh._**

**_"I had them before I met Renton" Eureka replied._**

**_The girl was in total shock by then, and went to tell teh other girls._**

**_"Umm Eureka, do you know what you've done ?", asked Renton. "I think you just made me the school babydaddy ", he said with grief._**

**_Just then the bell rang, and everyone rushed to thier classes, Renton and Eureka however spent alot of time looking for the classes but found them, just before the bell rang again._**

**_"Hello class, I am Mr. Richardo, welcome to World History 500, this semester you will learn about the ancient study of black history, dating that it is black history month as of now,but if we have the time I will liek to include the history of military envolvement in the 'Battle of Trapar Freedom", said Mr Richardo._**

**_In no time flat, everyone was bored out of thier mind of the, short, asian-like apperance, uninteresting voice of Mr. Richardo. As the time flew by Renton and Eureka were seemingly unoticed till Mr.Richardo actually looked at the class._**

**_"Hey, aren't you Renton and Eureka Thurston !?", he said with great astonishment. "You two are world wide heros !" "How did you end up in this class"_**

**_Renton who was bored out his mind, let Eureka answer that question wich didn't really appeal to anyone but Mr.Richardo._**

**_"Wow, well it is great to have you here guys, please feel free to ask if you need anything"_**

**_The bell rang much to the delight of Renton as he rushed with his fellow classmates out of the room, as him and Eureka headed to thier next class, they could hear people having conversation about them._**

**_"So, what's next ?" asked Renton._**

**_"Pyshical Education", said Eureka._**

**_Renton then got the image of Eureka, in the blue shorts that were assigned as the P.E. uniform._**

**_"Yeah lets go" he said dragging her to the auditorium._**

**_There was two doors to the side entrance of the auditorium, one was for the girls the other was the boys, Eureka and Renton walked in while trying to remain a cool head._**

**_"Man this kinda suxs", Renton thought to himself trying to avoid the image of everyone around him. "These guys have never heard of deoderant"_**

**_The air was then filled with the smell of Axe, wich caused Renton to think they heard his thoughts or somthing._**

**_"Hey check this out", said one kid calling Renton over._**

**_All the boys were crowded around a hole through the girls bathroom._**

**_"What a bunch of perverts", he said to himself with a snicker._**

**_"Hey this one blue haired girl i hot !",yelled one of the kids._**

**_"WHAT !?", yelled Renton._**

**_He ran up and decked the kid in the eye, wich caused a entire bathroom riot, where everybody was beating the holy hell out of eachother, in the end everyone was in the main office waiting for punishment by the vice princapal._**

**_"Hey, isn't your husband the one who hit the pervert who was spying on us ?", asked a blue haired girl._**

**_'Yes he is", replied Eureka._**

**_"Well, tell him thank you, me and my girls are sick of them looking at us, while we're changing"_**

**_"Oh ok", Eureka said joyfully. "Maybe this wasn't so bad'_**

**_--_**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_--_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_"Man this is just too much homework !", said Renton, grabbing his head in frustration. "I mean c'mon, they really plan on reviewing all of this ?" "You gotta be kidding me."_**

**_Eureka was on the couch asleep, already done with her homework._**

**_"Man how dose she get it done so fast ?", Renton thought to himself. "I know she's half Coralian, but that's just ridiculous."_**

**_Renton tried to write more but with his stress increasing, it just felt like he was writing for hours and began to wonder off._**

**_He walked over to the kids room to see what they where doing._**

**_"Hey guys, what's goin on ?", he asked._**

**_"Don't you have homework to do, Renton ?", asked Maeter._**

**_"Don't you ?", replied Renton._**

**_"Oh we finished all of ours", said Maurice._**

**_The kids showed Renton they're papers, for confirmation._**

**_"Hey, this work is extremely easy !", said Renton pathetically._**

**_"Yeah, we all asked for something harder, but our teachers didn't want us getting ahead of the class", said Linck._**

**_Renton returned to his seat, feeling discouraged and fourced himself to get the work done._**

**_"Great, now all I need to do is double check this, and I'm done", he thought to himself._**

**_After a few minutes of just blankly staring at his paper, he put it in his folder, then his backpack, and went outside to lift._**

**_--_**

**_"Man,I forgot how bad these waves were ", said Renton. "I wonder if Eureka is awake yet ?"_**

**_He went inside to find Eureka still passed out on the couch, so he went back outside._**

**_"Man,this is so boring." "I wonder how the Gekkostate is doing ?"_**

**_Renton tried calling them on his cellphone but got no answer._**

**_"Oh c'mon, they're must be somebody I can hang with"_**

**_He went inside to the kids, but found them asleep with Eureka._**

**_"When did they- oh forget it !"_**

**_Renton headed outside and started lifting around the town, looking for something to catch his attention. He lifted by the highschool to find to find some kids lifting around the schoolyard._**

**_"Hey, can I lift with you !", Renton called out._**

**_He didn't get a respond, and guessed they didn't hear him, so started lifting anyways, and caught the attention of a few kids._**

**_"Hey, you're that kid, the one who got in a fight with Joey.", asked one of the boys._**

**_"Um, yeah, I guess", said Renton._**

**_"Nice man, he's kinda annoying", said another kid._**

**_"Wanna play lift ?"_**

**_"Sure",said Renton._**

**_They spent four minutes trying to out do the other, until the boy messed up and fell off._**

**_"Well you win Renton", said the boy. "By the way, I'm Trent."_**

**_"Thanks, you're pretty good", said Renton._**

**_"Hey Renton, wanna join in on this race ?", asked some kids in the street._**

**_"We each put in at least 5, and the winner gets all the money in the bucket."_**

**_Renton took a quick glance at the bucket, then at his watch, and decided he had enough time, considering the distance._**

**_"Sure, I'm in !", called Renton._**

**_Renton started off in the lead, and half way fell 1-2 places behind, but was able to pull ahead when one kid lost wave control._**

**_"Yes !", yelled Renton._**

**_He took the bucket and counted about 50 and without really sticking by for congradulations, took the money, left the bucket, and headed home._**

**_--_**

**_Back in class he next day, Mrs. Elizabeth was handing out grades from the homework assignment._**

**_"F,F, A, B, C, B, F, A, A , A , B-", counted off Mrs. Elizabeth._**

**_Renton got his paper and was relieved with the grade he got._**

**_"Yes, I got a A", he said to himself. "For a second there, I thought I woulda failed."_**

**_"I want all of you who got below a B, to find a tutor, cancel anything you have planned, till you get that grade up.", said Mrs. Elizabeth. "But for those who got a B and above, you are free to go to lunch earlier, right...now."_**

**_The bell rang, and the kids who passed, including Renton and Eureka, rushed out._**

**_--_**

**_End of Chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_While they were at lunch, Eureka, Renton, and a few friends began to tell they're most juvinal stories._**

**_"One time, I was riding by on my skaeboard, and this one cop came up to me, askin questions about my bandana and t-shirt", started one boy. "I told him that I just liked the look, but he insisted I was gang related, so he went back to his car, to confirm my ID."_**

**_"Man that musta sucked", said his accomplish._**

**_"Yeah, so after a while, he found nuttin wrong and felt stupid", he continued. "So I clowned him about it, he got pissed then tried to arrest me but I broke man." "By the time he got in his car I was miles away on my skate, ya know ?"_**

**_Eureka and Renton both gave eachother a look._**

**_"Um, if that were true he woulda went to your house, right ?", asked Renton. "And I doubt that you'd be able to get away from a cop on a skateboard."_**

**_"Yo man, lemme finish, shit...", said the kid angrily. "Anyways he called my parents and had me taken to the police station, my mom and dad were pissed, they were so mad that I had to stay at my grandma's house, so they wouldn't kill me."_**

**_"Man what a poser.", Renton thought to himself._**

**_"I don't see the thrill or excitement that anyone can get, becoming a fugitive.", stated Eureka."As far as I see it, it's just a poor attempt at attention."_**

**_"Yeah !", said some girls who overheard the story. "You boys need to grow up !"_**

**_The boys gave Renton a look, suggesting that he's gonna pay for Eureka's comment._**

**_"Eh, um Eureka, we should go.", said Renton._**

**_"Wait, we'll come wih you.", said the girls._**

**_Renton felt the scorn and anger, raging from the table as he walked away. They all circled around the stairs, wich was near the bathroom and the libary._**

**_"So, umm...what do you ladies wanna talk about ?", asked Renton who was trying to hide his nervousness._**

**_"Well tell us about you two.", asked one of the girls, while the other girls tried not to laugh._**

**_Renton tried to think of something, but the expression on the girl's faces, made him uncomfortable._**

**_"Ummm...well...I don't know what to tell you.", said Renton nervouslly while Eureka had a confused look on her face._**

**_"Oh nevermind.", said one girl jokingly._**

**_"Yeah, we'll just read about it", said another girl holding up a magazine of them._**

**_--_**

**_As Renton and Eureka walked to class, Eureka was confused on why Renton wouldn't answer the question._**

**_"Renton, I haven't done anyhing to embarrasse you, have I ?", asked Eureka._**

**_"No No, of course not Eureka, why ?", asked Renton confusedly._**

**_"Well, you didn't want to tell them about us, I guess I just got the impression..."_**

**_"Eureka, trust me, I love you, and I love having you with me", said Renton. "I just felt kinda awkward discussing our relationship, to all those girls._**

**_"How's that ?", asked Eureka._**

**_"Well, I didn't want to say the wrong thing and having everybody either snobbing or hating us.", said Renton._**

**_"Well, try not to over think the situation", said Eureka somewhat cheerfully and relived._**

**_They walked into the classroom, ignoring the very few looks they had gotten, and Renton tried not to do anything embarassing. As class went on Renton felt he would die from boredom and was a little distracted during class acivities, in wich he was called on. But made up for it around the the end of class, by getting all his questions right._**

**_"Man,I've been zoning out", said Renton._**

**_Renton let out a sigh._**

**_"Man I really hate school, good thing I only have to go one year at this til I can take my GED, and get the heck outta here, he said to himself."_**

**_"Renton, there's only one more class left, and it's math.", said Eureka._**

**_"How is hat suppose to make me feel better ?", Renton groaned while leaning on Eureka._**

**_Eureka gave him a hug and tried to drag him on to the classroom._**

**_--_**

**_Renton was able to survive through math class do to a partner assignment he got to do with Eureka and two other friends. They joked around with the project, but not enough to get them in trouble, until the bell rang._**

**_"FREEDOM !", Renton shouted in his mind with excitement._**

**_Him and Eureka rushed from the school and back to the house._**

**_"Thank God it's Friday, huh Eureka ?", said Renton._**

**_"Yeah, no homework.", said Eureka joyfully._**

**_"What do you want to do now ?", asked Renton._**

**_"Well I'm going to do a little studying then watch TV", said Eureka. "One of my favorite shows are on."_**

**_"Studying on a Friday ?", Renton thought to himself with distaste. "Hey how about when your done studying, we can go check out the carnival, that I heard was coming to the city's mall ?", asked Renton._**

**_"Really, that sounds like fun.", said Eureka in agreement. "I'll go prepare something to wear."_**

**_"Something to wear ?", asked Renton._**

**_Renton tried to avoid his perverted thoughts, but ultimately failed._**

**_--_**

**_Talho was telling Holland about the Gekko's needs but was being completely ignored._**

**_"Hey I've been getting up a bunch of calls from Renton and Eureka.", said Talho._**

**_"Huh ?", said Holland, who just got attentive. "Those two actually got they're tounges out of eachothers mouth's to actually make a phone call ?"_**

**_"Yeah, and I guess they really want to talk to us.", said Talho._**

**_Talho got a sinister thought in her head, while Holland got some coffe._**

**_"Maybe they need some advice about, well I don't know, maybe...SEX !, she yelled._**

**_Holland choked on his coffe and got some of it on his shirt._**

**_"WHAT !?", yelled Holland._**

**_"Yeah, Renton left a message asking for tips and suggestions", teased Talho._**

**_Holland was becoming infuriated but tried to keep calm._**

**_"Well...they're married...it's only...cough...natural.", he said through his teeth._**

**_"Wow, you think so ?", asked Talho evily. "Well I'm gonna give'em some pointers then.", she said picking up the phone._**

**_"WAIT !", yelled Holland._**

**_Talho bursted into laughter, admiting it was all a joke, much to the frustration of Holland._**

**_"Hey how about we go visit them though?", asked Talho._**

**_"Sure, why not.", said Holland with aggrivation still in his voice. "Hopefully seeing our baby, may convince Renton to wait.", he said._**

**_--_**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
